Yes, No, I Don't Know
by FBI Bones
Summary: Bartenders know everything. DanielVala.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 isn't mine._

_Summary: Bartenders know everything. Daniel/Vala._

_Genre: Romance I guess._

_Rating: PG13_

_Pairing: Daniel/Vala_

_Author's Notes: I wrote this a while ago, or the basic sketch of it, I just filled it out a bit when I found it again. It's supposed to be a one-shot stand-alone but it can be anything you want it to be._

"It wouldn't work," it sounded like a machine, something mechanical that can be fixed but just not that way, if only it was, but it sounded bizarre even in his own head, Vala, him and Vala. Daniel-plus-Vala, Vala-plus-Daniel the only logical solution to that equation was 'disaster' no matter which way you put it.

"Why not?"

He wasn't sure what her expression said, nor her tone of voice, her head was cocked to one side, her eyes clouding but only briefly, as if she were snapping the shutters on the raw emotion that started to flicker to life there. Her voice was almost normal but seemed to be teetering on the edge of something more, something he couldn't quite, no _didn't want _to put his finger on.

"Daniel?" she pressed, her hands were clenching and unclenching into tight fists at her sides, so methodical she couldn't possibly have been thinking about it. "Why not?"

"There's nothing here Vala, nothing for you, nothing for me, what's the point in us both walking into something that would _never _work, we have absolutely _nothing_ in common and pretending that we do would only jeopardise everything,"

"Like what?" she challenged petulantly, her voice growing slightly thick as if it had finally broken the barrier that prevented it from tipping over the aforementioned 'edge'.

He stuttered for a moment, trying to think of a good reason, he quashed the thoughts rising to the surface that the only things in danger didn't even exist. "the team!" he exclaimed "Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c… what happens to them when it goes wrong? Would we even be able to function once it all falls apart? I mean come on! We couldn't be more different! You're a joke Vala, and not a very funny one."

"I only asked," she said sadly, hopping off his desk "doesn't matter anyway,"

Daniel watched her leave, a turmoil of thoughts rushing round his head and the one that persisted the most was the annoying little voice that was shouting at him what a complete and utter screw up he'd made of… well everything.

* * *

He wasn't really in the mood for this at all, he had a stack of paper work as long as his arm to do, artefacts to catalogue, and a mission report to finish but some how, without even being fully aware of it, he'd managed to 'promise' Sam that he'd go out and when Mitchell had gotten word of it… he was lucky they had let him stay sat down he supposed, watching Sam spin under Teal'c's arm and sparing Mitchell a glance, he seemed to be chatting up a pretty blonde woman who although she seemed to be falling for every move the Colonel made on her she gave Daniel the impression that she was rather strong-minded. 

The music was loud and the stool he was sat on absorbed the tremors from the floor as it pounded to the beat of the music that was loud to the point it was almost impossible to hear it. The lights from the dance floor were coloured and flashing persistently, the only clear source of illumination was from behind the bar at which he was currently sat.

Rows of spirits, beers and various other alcoholic beverages lit up by the white lights that came from the shelves. He'd stuck to Cola so far, if he wanted to drive home then he would have to stay sober, besides, the temptation that would strike once he started, to get drunk, although it wouldn't take long if he drank the right drinks, would only cloud all thought until morning, and the thought of doing the paper work wasn't nice at the best of times, with a hangover it would be horrible.

Vala would have liked it here, bright lights, lots of young men, no rules regarding how little she could wear, some of the outfits being adorned by the younger occupants of the room made Vala's dress choice look conservative.

The stab of guilt he had felt when Sam had announced that Vala wouldn't be coming because she didn't feel well had not yet fully dissipated, instead of punch to the gut it had originated with, it now felt like a slow twisting in his stomach. Vala deserved many things, but she'd also paid for a lot of her crimes with bigger punishment than they probably required, and he was certain she didn't deserve half the things he had said to her.

The very idea was ludicrous, what could they possibly have in common? She was flirt, a bright young woman with so much life it was surprising to think that at one time she had been a prisoner in her own head. And… he wasn't, he didn't seize every moment, lived each second like it could very well be his last, even though more than once he had thought it could've been. They brought out the worst in each other. Arguing like adults, bickering like children and yet at the same time it felt almost right to do so – no it was wrong. It was so very wrong it wasn't even fathomable that it could ever be _right._

The soft thud of glass on wood had him shaking himself out of his reverie and looking up at the bartender, then back at the shot-glass in front of him.

"You look like you need it buddy," he took his cloth from his shoulder and continued wiping glasses "it's on the house,"

Daniel shook his head and sipped his original drink pointedly.

The bartender just smiled mysteriously "you should tell her ya know,"

Daniel's eyes widened "tell who, what?"

"The girl,"

He frowned "what girl?"

"The one you've been thinkin' about before you even got here," he poured a Guinness in response to an order a few seats down from Daniel and took it over, pocketing the tip that had been left nearby as he returned "guy like you? You either had a fight with ya missus, which you haven't-"

"How do you know?" Daniel challenged calmly, fiddling with a bar mat absently.

"I'm a bartender, I'm s'posed to know these things, besides, you ain't wearin' a ring." He finished wiping glasses and tucked the cloth into his belt "you gonna tell her then?"

"Tell her what?

"That you love her," he smirked as Daniel's eyes widened and had he actually taken the sip he seemed to be about too the bartender was certain he would have choked on it.

Daniel's only response was to down the shot of whiskey with a grimace. The bartender smiled to himself, his work was done.

* * *

He was insane. Quite possibly round the twist, maybe even around the next bend as well. Why else would he be stood here? He could be drunk he supposed… no, he could walk in straight line, he hadn't started rambling incoherently and he hadn't been pulled over on the drive back to the SGC. Besides one shot of whiskey followed by the half pint of Coke he hadn't drunk before the shot wasn't going to inebriate him beyond rational thought... was it? 

"Daniel," Vala half exclaimed, opening the door, he hadn't knocked so it surprised them both, she ran the back of her hand across her eyes to wipe away the tear-tracks that stained her face. "do you want something?"

He looked at her, she was wearing a pair of slightly-too-long pink pyjama trousers and a sweatshirt that hung of her slim frame with alarming finesse – how did something so loose fitting look so nice on her? Wait a second… "that's mine," he said, nodding at the mentioned item of clothing.

He could have sworn she blushed but it was hard to tell, whatever it was she did however, made his ability to ignore what every instinct was screaming at him to do, that much harder.

"Here," she whispered, going to remove the sweatshirt but stopping when his hands rested on hers and paused "Daniel-" she was cut off as he closed the space between them in a single step and kissed her, her right hand rested on his chest, after a moment she pushed him back "are you drunk?"

Daniel frowned "yes… no… I don't know," before the kiss he had been so sure he wasn't but now… now he couldn't be positive, whether it was a delayed effect of the whiskey or the dizzying rush of blood to his head he didn't know.

Despite how many ways this situation could be interpreted she couldn't help but smile at the cute expression of confusion on his face.

"I don't think I am," he said firmly "I _hope _I'm not," so he wasn't drunk but he wasn't doing a very good job at convincing her was he?

"I don't think you are," she went to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"Then why'd you ask?" she stepped backwards once.

"I wanted to be sure,"

"Sure of what?"

Her reply was to kiss him soundly, her arms moving around his neck as she pressed herself against him, almost as if she was trying to climb into his skin, he tapped the door with his foot and it swung closed as he kissed her back just as fervently.

* * *

"Where's Jackson gone?" Cam asked as he joined Sam and Teal'c at the bar. 

"I don't know," Sam said distantly, "you should call him," she rocked from side-to-side to the beat of the music.

Taking a swig of the beer the bartender put in front of him he nodded, mildly amused that Sam seemed to be drunk or at least on the way to be being so.

Holding the phone to one ear he pressed his finger into the other so as to drown out the sound of the club "Jackson!" he exclaimed as it was answered "where are-"

Teal'c's raised eyebrow disappeared beneath the hat that he sported when Cam pocketed the phone, a look of faint disgust on his face. "is something wrong Colonel Mitchell?" he asked serenely.

"Vala answered," he said, taking another sip of beer "Daniel's uh… busy,"

Teal'c smirked.

"Finally," Sam said softly.

The bartender watched the trio through the corner of his eye and smiled.

_Author's Notes: Well that was weird._

_Review if you liked it, don't if you don't. yada, yada, you know what to do :)_


End file.
